gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Javana's Fantasy Land
Javana's Crystal runestone Javana's Scroll runestone }} Javana's Fantasy Land is a sky maze than can be found when exploration level is higher than 150. Overview Floors: 6 Javana's Fantasy Land is a "boss rush" maze - every floor past the first is a different boss from various regular mazes. In addition, you get an ally and liability - Commander, who you must keep alive throughout the maze. Recommended Build *'Gumball:' Swordsman *'Potion:' Whale Oil *'Artifact:' Harp of Adventurer if it's to the EP saving levels *'Soul-Link:' Gladiator + Zerg Queen *'Titles:' Warrior pathing through Knight for damage, or Light Paladin to be used as an emergency heal Edit: The reviews in the comments suggested this build is TERRIBLE, read the comments below instead. Walkthrough You get a free ally on 1F - Commander Gumball. You will find a potion that boosts his attack (Epinephrine) and can restore his health to full (Nutrient Solution). Keep Commander alive - if he doesn't survive to the end, you die and have to start over. Each floor you'll get a heal for you and Epinephrine and Nutrient Solution for Commander. Use Epinephrine starting on 2F and as you get them. Use Nutrient Solution whenever Commander gets low on health to keep him alive. Floor 1 Meet the Commander - This floor has bookshelves with various scrolls and Javana's Manuscript, Epinephrine and Nutrient Solution for Commander, and 4 Crystals. Pick up everything. Read Javana's Manuscript and start ranking your title path - if you have some spare EP and a magic gumball, putting a rank into Magic Apprentice will let you use Icicle in a pinch. Floor 2 Mountain Giant - An easy fight: the foe has 1,000 HP, but his attack is low. Attack: 15 HP: 1000 *'Giant's Fury:' Attacks once every 3 rounds, dealing 300% damage to enemies *'Demonized Armor:' Physical Resistance +50%, Spell Resistance +20% Floor 3 Gangplank - Still relatively easy, but causes Corrosion every 4 rounds, reducing your Attack temporarily. Attack: 30 HP: 1200 *'Corrode:' Launch an attack every 4 rounds, deal double Damage to the enemy, and add Corrosion effect (Attack halved, loses HP each round, lasts for 3 rounds) *'Demonized Armor:' Physical Resistance +50%, Spell Resistance +20% Floor 4 Nightmare Dragon - This is one of the harder fights: the Zombie Dragon from Borderland appears, complete with 4 eggs that can hatch into allies. As with Gangplank on Floor 3, this monster can do a corrosive attack. Destroy the eggs as soon as possible; if they hatch, Nightmare's attack doubles (before doubling again when it does its corrosion attack). Attack: 45 HP: 1400 *'Dragon's Breath:' Launch an attack every 4 rounds, deal double Damage to the enemy, and add Corrosion effect (Attack halved, loses HP each round, lasts for 3 rounds) *'Nightmare Shield:' Physical Resistance +50%, Spell Resistance +50% (Shield lasts sustainably, but can be destroyed by the summoned Undead) *'Maniac:' Double its attack when Nightmare Dragon Whelp is present Floor 5 Ancient Tree of Lore - Unlike in Adventurer's Forest, this tree enhances its damage reflection and spell resistance every 3 rounds, so keep an extra eye on Commander. Attack: 60 HP: 1600 *'Natural Power:' Casts once every 3 rounds and permanently enhances Vine Shield's effect by 5%. *'Battle Status:' Converts to War Form when HP is lower than 60% and recover 20% HP *'Vine Shield:' Increases Spell Resistance by 20%. Reflects 20% of damage suffered *'Destructive Cannon:' Attacks once every 3 rounds, dealing 300% damage to enemies (after transformation) Floor 6 Emerald Dragon - Same skills as Bloody Fortress's Red Dragon, but with 50% spell resistance instead of 30%. Attack: 75 HP: 1800 *'Dragon's Breath:' Launch an attack every 4 rounds, deal double Damage to the enemy, and add Corrosion effect (Attack halved, loses HP each round, lasts for 3 rounds) *'Emerald Dragon Scale:' Spell Resistance +50%; Immune to rank 1 spell External links * Detailed Video Guide (Walkthrough) Category:Sky Mazes